Trazando nuestros propios pasos
by MrMrs C
Summary: Katherine Beckett y Richard Castle no siempre han sido una detective de homicidios y un escritor de bestsellers. Todos hemos sido niños alguna vez. La historia contada desde abajo, desde los comienzos de ambos. Casi mejor leerla que intentar explicarla.


**_TRAZANDO NUESTROS PROPIOS PASOS_**

_Este fic comienza con Rick y Kate de niños, juntos en el mismo kindergarten, __(además es un reto, me encanta escribir de cualquier temática, de hecho estoy como voluntaria en un taller de escritura y expresión oral con niños inmigrantes o que no conocen la lengua , pero todos mis escritos terminan tomando un matiz triste como dirían mis enanos, por lo que esta historia sólo tiene la finalidad de hacer que me supere a mí misma y enseñarme que si me lo propongo puedo escribir en otro tipo de registros__)_

_Irá teniendo una serie de saltos temporales porque está pensado que sea una historia larga, no sé cada cuanto sacaré tiempo para actualizarla, porque además de los estudios tengo los voluntariados y algunos cursos (de momento de las que subimos 2 las llevo integras yo y la 3 a medias y bueno, ahí van)_

_Espero no aburrir con esta._

**_PD: las intervenciones de ellos como niños, serán como hablan los niños de 3 años, la edad con la que parten al comienzo._**

**Capítulo 1:**

-Cariño, no toques eso – y apartándola de la figura de cristal de la sala del museo al que habían obligado a la señorita Marks a llevar a sus alumnos, cogió a su pupila favorita en brazos mientras la guía del sitio les animaba a pasar a la sala adyacente

La profesora agradecida, accedió esperando calmar las ansias de Kate que se había enamorado del pequeño elefante marfil que ese museo tenía colocado en la sala de la entrada

-Elefante, elefante –repetía la niña mientras se llevaba su pequeño puñito a la boca.

La señorita Marks se entretuvo peinándole de nuevo esos bucles que cada vez crecían más rápido mientras le recolocaba ese fino vestido veraniego con el que había venido ese día la niña

-Pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí?

La maestra se giro al tiempo que su alumna hacia lo propio y estiraba los brazos de cara a su otra profesora. La señorita Marins llegando rauda a la altura de la señorita Marks, le pidió permiso con la mirada antes de coger a Kate y empezar a hacerle carantoñas.

La niña recibiéndola con un beso plagado de babas, empezó a tocarle el pelo mientras le señalaba con uno de sus deditos hacia la figura expuesta

-¿Qué sucede allá pequeña? –preguntó mientras se le caía la baba con Kate en brazos.

- No le eches cuenta, se enamora de todo lo que ve, ya la conoces –respondió en ese momento la señorita Marks, molesta por el hecho de que su compañera de trabajo le arrebatase esos pequeños instantes con la pequeña, haciendo además con esa intervención amago de presencia.

-¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto la señorita Marins y empezando a hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña, fue con ella hasta el recibidor para ver cuál había sido el objeto de atención de su alumna.

-Fante, fante, fante.

La profesora se quedo mirando la figura que le indicaba Kate. Rick, el niño de sus ojos dentro del aula, también se había enamorado de esa figura y de hecho todavía se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas contemplándola

Kate con el dedo en la boca miraba a su maestra, intentando descifrar esa expresión que presentaba en el rostro mientras al ver a Rick demando que la dejase en el suelo para poder correr a abrazar a su amigo.

Marins se agachó dejando con cuidado a la niña junto a su pequeño Rick mientras se quedaba cerca de ambos controlando que no les pasase nada. Ambos señalaban hacia esa figura intercambiando frases inconexas e incomprensibles para la mentalidad ya formada de un adulto

-Pequeños si fuese transportable y pudiésemos acondicionarle un sitio en el aula, os la compraba –comento en un ataque de ternura al verlos juntos

Los niños que no acababan de entender todavía las frases de su profe, alargaron los brazos pero al ser denegado el permiso para coger la figura empezaron a enfurruñarse y hacer morritos de enfado

La señorita Marks que había presenciado la escena desde el quicio de la puerta de la sala adyacente llamó a su colega.

-Marins, tenemos otros 16 niños más, no podemos dedicarnos plenamente a sólo 2 de ellos.

La profesora asintió sabiendo que su pareja educativa tenía razón y avergonzada bajo la mirada, esperando no meterse en problemas con la jefa de estudios de nuevo. Sabía que no caía en gracia a su compañera, y cualquier ocasión era buena para hacerla sentirse mal. Decidió no pensar en ello en ese momento y cogiendo a cada uno de sus niños con cada una de sus manos, los llevo junto a su grupo de compañeros

Tras más de media hora metidos en esa sala, sentados en corro escuchando hablar a esa mujer del museo Rick empezó a aburrirse, miraba todo con detenimiento sin acabar de sentirse agusto, se llevó un dedo a la boca ladeando su cabeza para mirar a su amiga que se encontraba sentada dos puestos a su izquierda. Al ver que Kate también le miraba susurro con los labios un _"Ma budo"_ que despertó la sonrisa de la niña, que rápidamente se llevo la manita a la boca, contestando al cabo de unos segundos a su amigo _"Y yo". _Esto llevo al niño a empezar a darse pequeños toques con la punta del dedito en los labios y volviendo a esperar a que su amiga le mirase le susurro "Amonos a jugad" y al ver la sonrisa pilla de ésta, se echo hacia atrás escabulléndose en un momento en el cuál sus profesoras estaban separando a Alex y Annie que no dejaban de pegarse

Salió de la sala pegándose a la pared escondiéndose tras una figura pensando en si Kate conseguiría burlar a sus profesoras igual que él. Cuando ya iba a marcharse sólo, la vio salir de la sala y se acercó por detrás dándole un susto de muerte a la niña

-Buu – susurro contento

-¿Pedo tu edes tonto? – contesto una alterada Kate – mas asustado –continuo poniendo un pucherito

-Ay, pedoooon – y abrazándola le dio un besito en los labios - ¿me pedonas?

Al ver a su amiga asentir con la cabeza, le recordó que debía atarse la cremallera del abrigo para no coger frio y agarrando su manita tiro de ella dirigiéndose hacia la entrada

-¿Etas segudo de que no nos ped..perdedemos? – preguntó la niña abriendo los ojos dudosa y haciendo gestos

-¡Que siii! Vine con mama ayed pod esta calle – replico Rick, intentando orientarse por esa larga avenida. – mmmm… pod allí – dijo tras unos cuantos minutos señalando hacia su izquierda

-¿Y po que no pod allí? – pregunto Kate señalando hacia la derecha

-Pos podque si – contesto Rick llevándose ambas manitas a la cabeza – Oggg… que yo sepo, yo sepo…

-Vaaaale

Echaron a andar por el lado que había indicado el niño mientras en ese momento Marins caía en la cuenta de la ausencia de su pequeñajo.

-Margaret, ¿has visto a Richard Castle? – pregunto apurada a su compañera al pasar lista y ver que Rick no se encontraba dentro del grupo

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Acabo de pasar lista y no se encuentra entre el grupo

-¿Cómo? – la respiración de Margaret se torno irregular mientras empezó a morderse el labio recordando que la función de una buena docente radicaba en no transmitir el nerviosismo que pudiese sentirse en momentos así al resto del alumnado - ¿Falta alguien más? – pregunto volviendo a pasar lista cayendo en la ausencia de Katherine.

-Vale escucha Emily, quédate con el grupo, volver al colegio cuando termine la visita y sobretodo no comentes nada a los niños si preguntan por sus compañeros, yo mientras tanto me encargo de buscar a ese par de dos.

-Pero… - fue a reclamar Emily frenando al ver la cara de su colega

Margaret empezó revisando en primer lugar los aseos y las salas adyacentes del museo. "_No pueden haberse alejado demasiado"_, se repetía su cabeza solo para no tener que pensar a lo que tendría que enfrentarse si no localizaba a los niños antes de acabar la jornada

-xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx-

-Etoy cansada –susurro la niña a cuando ya estaban en la esquina de la avenida, a punto de girar hacia la bocacalle por la que había dicho de ir Rick

-mmmm… ¿pedimos un helado? – pregunto su amigo señalando la cafetería que se encontraba en esa misma calle

Nego – no puedo…ya me he gaztado el dinedo que me dio mama – dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno…pedo yo no, te invito – contesto el niño resuelto

-Mmmm.. pedo oto día te invito yo, ¿eh?

Escucho la sonrisa de su amigo mientras volvía a darle la mano cruzando por el paso de cebra – me padece buena idea. Y abriendo la puerta de la cafetería heladería, entro acompañado por su amiga

Cuando les toco su turno se alzó hasta quedar de puntillas mirando a la mujer con esos enormes ojos azules y esa sonrisa traviesa – un helado de vainilla y cadamelo, po favor

La mujer al ver que no pasaría los tres años, mantuvo el tipo sin salir y comérselo a besos allí mismo, mientras le ponía lo que le había pedido

-¿Cuánto vale? – escucho preguntar al niño

-Oh, invita la casa – contesto fijándose en ese momento en la pequeña que le acompañaba

-¿Es tu amiguita? – le pregunto

Y bajo el tono para responderle -Sí, pedo puede que sea mi novia – y se tapo la boca con ambas manitas al escucharse decir eso.

Opto por callar cogiendo el helado y acercándose hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Kate luchando con la silla, consiguiendo por fin subirse y sentarse en ella

-Oh, ¿pedo tu estas loco? ¡Este helado es enodme!

Y entre sonrisas, acabo de sentarse Rick mientras empezaron a compartir ese helado

-Kate, mmmm…

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la peque apurada

-Tengo que…que.. peguntadte..una cosa – dijo el niño azorada

-¿Lo qué?

-Mmmm…pedo no me mides mal, ¿vale?

La niña alzo una ceja haciendo caras sin entender a su amigo

-¡Dimeloooo!

-¿Quedes…quedes sed mi novia? – pregunto Rick armándose de valor


End file.
